moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Third Great War/Initial Offensive
|Text=Edit this tab}} Operation: "Peacekeeper" The Soviet Union decided to launch an attack on the United States from two directions on March 8, but the American's large-scale laser defense structure "Peacekeeper" seriously hindered the Soviet aggression. In order to remove this obstacle and show his strength to the superior, Yuri decided to send his most trusted second-in-hand proselyte to perform the destruction mission that can be completed with only a few people. By enticing the soldiers to open the gate, PsiCorps Troopers successfully acquired a Voyager and used it to sail across the bank. After landing on the opposite side and capturing the satellite hack center, they found and controlled a nearby Allied spy, and then cleared the road leading to the silos byt controlling American units along the way. The mind-controlled American units broke the defense inside the base, eliminated all patrolling dogs, and then the controlled spy entered the Tech Center. The spy closed the missile silos and caused the missiles to explode inside them so that the US military had lost its ability to strike in long distance. All PsiCorps Troopers chose to commit suicide after completing this mission and said Yuri would guide them. First Battle of Washington The destruction of Peacekeeper Missile Silos greatly undermined the US military's defensive capabilities. The Soviets launched an attack on the US East Coast in the following day, including the military core of the Americans: the Pentagon in the following day. The Allies were busy evacuating the masses while commanding some of the troops in front of the Pentagon to be dispersed to the forefront area and let the infantry occupy civilian buildings to defend against the incoming Soviets. However, the Soviet Army's Kirov Airships easily blew up these civilian buildings and continued to charge toward the Pentagon. However, the Soviet attack did not succeed in one time, due to the Allied forces sent some advanced units such as Aeroblazes and Abrams Tanks to support the Pentagon. However, the Soviets, which had already been prepared, still sent the same troops after the failure of the previous wave of attacks. They also established a forward base in the city and directly approached the defense around the Pentagon. But all the garrisons in Washington DC, who guarded the Pentagon, were more active in their defense missions, and the Soviet offensive was weakened by them. Immediately afterwards, the base that the Soviets had just established were destroyed by the Allies that had high morale at this time. They sent more reinforcements even some Aircraft Carriers that were used to assist the attack while the armored forces were dismantling the defense of the base. The Soviets here were eventually driven out of Washington, but only temporarily. First Battle of New York Despite the failure of the attack on Washington, the Soviets made important progress in the attack on another city - New York, thanks to a young Soviet general who had just graduated from the military academy. The Russian high command produced a bold idea: destroying the so-called New York City's landmark, the Statue of Liberty. But the destruction of the landmark by the last fleet failed with the intervention of Special Agent Tanya, and she quickly left the region. Another fleet succeeded however, causing the Statue of Liberty to collapse, seriously damaging the morale of the Americans. Then two squads, including the Russian hero Boris, destroyed outposts near two bridges. Although it took a lot of trouble, it helped the other Soviet forces into the city. After the two bridgeheads were taken by the Soviets, More troops assembled in the forward base and launched a final attack on the American base that is on the other side. The US military did not repel the Soviet attack and surrendered, but there was also a bizarre thing on the Soviets: Boris suddenly died, seemed to be poisoned. In short, the successful occupation of the New York City has given the Soviets a foothold in the battle for the US East Coast. Battle of San Francisco After the success of the first battle, the high command planned the next attack mission that was located in US West Coast, which is conquering San Francisco by the Soviet Pacific Fleet. The Soviet military first destroyed the Golden Gate Bridge, so that the Americans could not send more reinforcements here, and then another fleet that was asked to destroy the Grand Cannons on the coast arrived. Although Peacekeeper Silos had already been destroyed, these cannons must not be underestimated. In the end, the fleet destroyed all the cannons by Dreadnoughts and slammed the San Francisco fleet. After the American's naval forces and cannons were wiped out, the land forces were also sent to the coast - the MCV did not appear in this operation. Despite this, the Soviets managed to capture an American base in San Francisco and built more transports to create better conditions for the land forces to attack the other US base. In addition, they had received substantial funding by locating and destroying some mansions in the city. The US troops in the northwest and southeast were defeated, and the Soviets had one last thing to do: clean up Alcatraz Island. They chose to cut off the power of the island's defenses, and then bombarded these defenses and Aeroblazes. When Alcatraz Island was cleared, Yuri sent some PsiCorps Troopers to the island. The Soviet attack on the West Coast of the United States proved to be successful, and the island of Alcatraz became the base for Yuri to conduct some kind of experiment. Battle of Verecke Pass While the Soviets were engaged in fierce fighting in the United States, the Russian high command hoped to recover the territory lost in the last war. They launched an attack on Ukraine. The Ukrainian and Baltic countries had joined the Allies after the last war. However, the commander responsible for this attack had little experience and Yuri had to choose to escort him in this operation. Prior to the arrival of another commander's tank force, PsiCorps' PsiCorps Troopers and some Soviet infantry were already on the hillside, and their mission was to deal with the six Artillery Bunkers on the hillsides. They tore the first Allied line of defense on the hillside and controlled an engineer there to capture the nearest Artillery Bunker. At the same time, the first wave of tanks of another commander was easily eliminated by the Allies, the PsiCorps had very little time. Although the work of PsiCorps had been completed in half, the Russian's advancement had failed again. If the third attempt fails, they will give up the attack. Fortunately, as PsiCorps had the ability to train more troops, the pressure on attacking the other side of the hillside had been reduced. They finally dealt with all the Artillery Bunkers and Allied forces on the hillside before the third Russian forces arrived, and then waited for the last tank to eliminate the Allies in the valley. The mission was finally successful, and Yuri gained more trust by the high command. Assassination of President Dugan Latin Confederation also began responding to Russian offensives. With the support of white phosphorus weapons, they set off from Mexico and invaded the southern border of the United States. Although one attack suffered a failure, another force including Morales was successfully invaded San Antonio, after knowing the President Dugan was at there. They used Bomb Buggy to destroy a parking lot and set up a forward base, while constructing defenses while building the Field Bureau to contact Morales on the other side of the battlefield. When Morales got in touch with the main force, he crossed the hills and wiped out the Americans that stopped him along the way, and then stood by on the hillside behind a civilian airfield. The main force also launched an attack on the Air Force Command Headquarters in the city after Morales was ready. Bomb Buggy destroyed the wall and the other troops rushed into the corner of the base and destroyed the military ACHQ so the President Dugan could no longer escape from here. They then launched the attack of Alamo, and all the US troops stationed there were also eliminated. When Alamo became ruined, President Dugan had to rush to the civilian airfield to prepare for evacuation. At this moment he entered the vision of Morales, then, Morales killed him when he was preparing to board the Stallion Transport. As the president was assassinated, more Latin troops entered the city, and they neutralized all the US troops still resisting. However, the Americans' reaction after this action did not seem to be expected by the Soviets. Fall of the Caribbean Fleet Despite the initial victory of the attack on America, the Soviet Union suffered some losses: the Florida Naval Yards was recaptured by the Americans; the Latin Confederation forces suffered huge losses from the Caribbean fleet when they attacked on the southeast coast. The Caribbean fleet was founded by the United States a decade ago, and they were trying to send the fleet back to the country and unite with the Atlantic fleet. Therefore, PsiCorps was once again summoned by the Russians to perform a mission: destroying the fleet in the Bahamas - when they have enough time. Three PsiCorps Troopers landed on an island at the right time, and the Americans was just preparing to build an expansion base there. Engineer quickly captured the construction yard, and the PsiCorps Troopers immediately took control of the guards here. The expansion base was easily taken by PsiCorps. Subsequently, PsiCorps consolidated the defense of the base and intended to expand to the main island not far away. Fortunately, they found and captured a Secret Lab and were surprised to find that Americans were studying the Pacific Front weapon Zephyr Artillery. PsiCorps took full advantage of the weapon they found and used it to destroy all Aircraft Carriers parked in the Naval Yards not far away. Several Russian troops also rushed here to support the PsiCorps after the Caribbean Fleet was sunk. They eliminated the Americans stationed in the Bahamas and cleared the road for Latin Confederation to attack the southeast coast. Since then, a Yuri’s plan would be launched in the United States... Category:Lore